Step Up 3 My Life
by Hollyoaks bitchesss
Summary: It's my own new step up story. Courtney is a 15 year old girl who's mum died a year ago in a car accident, they weren't close as her mum tried to control her life, she wants to prove that she can make her own life decisions mostly on street dancing! R&R!
1. In The Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**

When I was sent to my first ballet lesson, and I watched my teacher elegantly dance around before me, I didn't understand why she wanted to be like that.

I couldn't appreciate why she wanted to move her body in the same routine around and around, when she could do so much more.

I tried to tell my mum that I didn't want to do ballet, that I didn't enjoy it, but she was a dance teacher, and she just told me that you don't always enjoy dancing, but it's a talent and I had to do it.

I thought my mother knew everything, and I trusted her, and obeyed her, but when I realized just how wrong she was about dancing, we slowly drifted apart.

She was a dance teacher, how could she not understand that to be able to dance you have to be able to enjoy it, because dancing comes from your deep inside your soul.

I never continued with ballet lessons, but I did however choose another sort of dance. Street dancing. Sometimes in life you have to make choices which are completely based on what you want a lone and that is exactly what I did.

My mother was in an accident when I was 14 years old, and she died in hospital. We never saw eye to eye on anything.

I was a free spirit just waiting to be released and she was containing herself in this little box, and didn't want to let herself out, didn't want to acknowledge the fact that maybe there was more to life then just a day to day routine.

In some ways when my mother died, I felt as if she had finally been released from her little box and was at long last realizing what more the world had to offer her.

This was the only thing that allowed me to continue my life without her. We might not have been very close, but she was my mum. I didn't want to live without her.

I miss her. I wish she could see me now, and I wish that I could tell her exactly why I chose street dancing.

Not everyone's life is planned out for them. Everyone chooses what they want to do, and what they want to be. It's their life, so it's their choice.

So just by pushing me, more towards what she wanted me to do, she was just pushing me more away from her.

And more towards what I meant to do. Street Dancing, a way of letting out my emotions in a dance. My whole life is revolved around it, and if anything was to take that away from me, my whole life would be torn apart.


	2. My Decisions

**CHAPTER 2**

"Courtney come here now!" I closed the front door, and walked into the living room.

"What?" Melinda sat down at the living room table and pointed to the clock.

"What do you mean 'what'?" She asked me, "Look at the time!"

I turned to the clock and looked back at Melinda.

"I'm sorry." I told her, "You know how hard I've been trying to get into that arts school. The audiences ran a bit late."

"A bit late?!" Melinda got up and put her hands on her hips, "Three hours I've been sitting there, waiting for you, or at the least for a phone call!"

"I told you I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you it's my fault! Because if that's what you're waiting for then you're gonna be waiting a really long time!"

"Courtney, I 'm just trying to look out for you, do what's best, and if going to this arts school is making you late and tired then maybe I shouldn't let you go there."

I turned away from Melinda and just sighed.

"You have no idea, how hard I've been trying for this." I whispered, "It's my dream, and there is no way you are going to take that from me."

Melinda stepped forward and grabbed my hands.

"I know I'm not your mother, but I am your foster mother and as much as you may think that I know nothing and I am just trying to hurt you, you have to know, that sometimes to help a person you have to hurt them."

"That isn't true." I shook my head calmly and removed my hands from hers, "My mum didn't want me to live my life the way I wanted to and look where that got us. I was 14 years old, I knew her for 14 years, and I didn't feel like I knew her at all and that's because she was trying to control my life."

Melinda smiled at me, and sat back down.

"I'm not controlling your life Court, your life is your own, I'm just trying to guide you, and help you, so I'm warning you about going to this school, but it's your decision, do you want to do, what you think is best."

"I've been trying so hard to get into this school, and I'm not going to give up now, and I'm not going to give up if I get in, and I feel like an outsider, because of all the snobby talented rich kids, I'm doing this for myself, and no matter how much I may want to, I'm not going to give up. And to be able to get through it, I need you to be there for me and help me through it.

"Of course Courtney. I'll always give you my support, but I'm not going to stop giving you my guidance."

"Fine." I nodded and looked down to the floor, "I'm going upstairs to get changed, and tomorrow, me and Dani are going to the school for the final audiences, I don't need a ride, and I'll probably be out of the house before you wake up."

Melinda nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen as I made my way up to my room, why does everyone think that I know nothing, and that I need someone to help me live my life.

I live my life on my own, and I just wish that everyone would stop trying to control it and think they know what's best, because they don't. The only person that knows what's best is me.

Because I'm the one that's living it, and I'll get through everything on my own, making my own decisions.


End file.
